La goutte de trop
by emiko-chama
Summary: L'équipage décide de faire une petite blague à Sanji, il le font boire un filtre d'amour... Et qui sera l'heureux élu par la drogue que Sanji a avalé? Zoro bien sur!


Il était là. A quelques mètres de moi. Oui, je l'aime. Je sais, c'est un homme, moi aussi, mais merde, je l'aime. Et puis on peut douter que c'est un homme, vu sa couleur de cheveux verte, qui fait penser à un marimo. Comment moi, l'homme le plus hétéro du monde je peux être tombé amoureux de _lui_. Cette espèce d'algue verte beaucoup trop masculine, virile. Regardez-le ! Il s'en fou de moi, les rares fois où il me parle c'est pour m'insulter, et je l'aime ! Je sais, je suis répétitif. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, ça fait des semaines que je ne lui trouve plus d'insultes, que je m'éloigne de Nami et Robin. Moi, Sanji, leur Sanji.

Mes repas sont aussi touchés que moi, ils perdent leur saveur, et tous les autres font comme s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais j'ai bien remarqué que Luffy n'essaye de me voler de la nourriture plus que 10 fois par jour ! Avant, il venait beaucoup plus souvent que ça pour tenter sa chance. Il faut que je me reprenne, que je me ressaisisse, mais je n'y arrive pas. Et ce foutu marimo qui continue de m'insulter !

Et ce n'est pas tout, il me provoque aussi, il fait souvent son entrainement sur le pont, torse nu, et moi et bah je suis obligé de regarder et pourtant j'essaye croyez moi, je lutte, mais ses muscles, son air, et même ses cheveux, il est trop beau, je ne peux pas gagner ce combat, alors je fais semblant de l'ignorer, mais j'y arrive pas. NON, JE NE SUIS PAS PARANO ! NI DE MAUVAIS POIL ! Je suis sure qu'il le fait exprès pour me provoquer, pour m'humilier ! OUI, J'AIME UN MEC ET ALORS ? Ca vous pose un problème ? Ahhhhhh, il m'énerve regardez-le qui fait semblant de s'entrainer pour que je sois forcé de le mater.

Je vais le tuer ! Et après, je le ressusciterais et je lui ferais des trucs pas catholiques du tout et puis voilà ! Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment le tuer, et encore moins comment le ressusciter. Maintenant, quand je me bas contre lui, je suis même plus capable de me battre bien, j'ai trop peur de l'égratigner. C'est de sa faute, il a fait exprès d'être aussi beau, juste pour que je tombe amoureux, pour m'énerver ! Et ça marche !

Je m'approche près de lui, il me regarde, et je rougis, je n'ose même pas m'avancer plus ! Je vois Robin qui rigole. Je suis sure qu'elle se moque de moi ! Robin ! Ma Robin ! Il a osé me ridiculiser devant ma Robin et... il sourit. Il sourit ce con, mais regardez-le, il est trop craquant, comment vous voulez que je résiste à ça ? Alerte rouge, évacuez, Zoro a sourit, il faut fuir avant que je perde le contrôle, lui saute dessus et me ridiculise. Alors, je cours dans la cuisine. Mais comment il a fait, le marimo, pour que je tombe amoureux de lui ?

XXX

Ha haha, c'était trop drôle ! A peine le cook est parti qu'on a tous explosé de rire ! Il était trop marrant, si vous aviez vu sa tête, il avait l'air prêt à me tuer, et une seconde et un sourire après, on aurait dit une jeune adolescente face au plus beau mec du lycée dont elle est follement amoureuse depuis des années ! C'était vraiment excellent ! Je crois qu'on y a été fort. Ca fait plusieurs jours que moi et le reste de l'équipage lui faisons une petite blague, tous les soirs, on lui donne une sorte de philtre d'amour et je sais pas pourquoi, ça fait effet... pour moi !

Au début on croyait que ça marchait pas, alors on en a mis plus, et on a remarqué qu'il me regardait souvent, rougissait quand moi le regardait. Hier soir on a mis encore une goutte de plus qu'avant, et il devient vraiment fou ! Toujours en colère, il ne voit plus personne à pars moi. Bon ok, c'est méchant, mais ce n'est pas le seul à souffrir, maintenant qu'il est plus facilement énervé, Luffy n'ose même plus aller voler de la nourriture, enfin si, mais moins souvent, je crois que je suis le seul à ne pas avoir changé de comportement, et à aller aussi souvent dans la cuisine, vous savez pour le saké. Mais maintenant, quand j'y vais, tous les autres se battent pour regarder à la fenêtre ce qui se passe, sauf Robin, qui se fait pousser des yeux !

XXX

Et c'est comme ça que les jours passent, mais ce qu'aucuns des mugiwara ne savent, c'est que cette goutte, qu'ils ont rajouté, c'était la goutte de trop. Enfin, ils ne savent pas non plus que le philtre d'amour ne créé pas des sentiments amoureux, mais ce contente de les amplifier... Enfin, à part une personne... C'est quelques semaines plus tard, que l'histoire reprend.

XXX

« -J'en ai marre ! Marre vous m'entendez ! Arrêtez de faire semblant, je sais ! Je sais ce que vous faites !  
-Tu sais que j'ai mangé de la viande hier pendant la nuit ? » Et hop, une petite centaine de coup de pieds pour Luffy, eh ben, il était énervé le Sanji !

« Tu sais quoi, demanda Zoro calmement, que Nami sort secrètement avec Luffy ? » Et Bam, une centaine de coup de pieds supplémentaire pour Luffy. Et un ou deux coups de poing pour ce cher Zoro, peut-être que Nami n'a pas aimé qu'il révèle ainsi son secret...

« Ou peut-être que tu as découvert que Robin et Brook ont passé la nuit ensemble et que ce n'est pas la première fois ? » Rajouta un Ussop amusé. Une centaine de coup de pied pour Brook... Et aussi quelques coups de Franky... Attendez Franky ? Pourquoi ?

« Mais voyons Ussop, je n'oserais pas tromper Franky ! » Ah, pour ça... Robin nous donne la réponse, mais ne laisse pas Sanji frapper son bien aimé. Et une centaine de coup pour Luffy, bah quoi Sanji a besoin de se défouler quand même !

« Pourquoi tu me frappes moi, je croyais que tu aimais Zoro grâce à notre philtre d'amour ! C'est lui que tu devrais frapper ! » Et voilà, Luffy a tout balancé. Et cette fois-ci plus de coup. Sanji regarde simplement Zoro, se sent trahi, et Zoro, lui, se sent coupable. Si, je vous assure, Zoro vient enfin de réaliser ce qu'il a fait, et Sanji est très en colère :

« Tu as gâché ma vie marimo, et crois-moi, je me vengerai. Mais pas tout de suite, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et je ne rate jamais la cuisson de mes plats. » Cette phrase était vraiment froide, comme une déclaration de guerre, mais Zoro ne veut plus se battre. En voyant Sanji, lorsqu'il a comprit de quelle horrible farce il était victime, en voyant tant de tristesse dans les yeux du cook, il a comprit. Quel idiot ! Si seulement il avait compris plus tôt, il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Mais il n'avait comprit que maintenant, plus rien n'était amusant, car il aimait Sanji, et Sanji lui en voulait. Et le cook avait l'air prêt à tout mettre sur le dos de Zoro, même le fait que Nami et Robin n'était plus célibataires. Zoro devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il décida donc de rejoindre Sanji, direction sa chambre. Et un arrêt par la salle de bain... c'était fait exprès. Un autre arrêt dans une salle bizarre que Zoro n'avait jamais vu avant. Mais nan, il n'était pas perdu. Encore un arrêt, la chambre du capitaine. Dans laquelle se trouvent le capitaine et une certaine navigatrice. Euh... fait comme si t'avais rien vu, fais comme si t'avais rien vu. Un nouvel arrêt, le marimo se retrouve dans sa propre chambre, mais il s'arrête vraiment. Il a entendu un bruit, un sanglot étouffé. Il entre. Sanji est bien là, il pleure, caché dans un coin de la chambre. Zoro ferme la porte. Il s'assied sur son lit. Il n'ose pas parler. Il attend un mot, juste un mot de son bien aimé, n'importe lequel. Et le voilà ce fameux mot :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu sais ce n'est pas grave, ça passera demain, et tu pourras me détester, comme avant.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que... je ne suis qu'un idiot.  
-Dis-moi pourquoi !  
-Parce que je n'avais pas comprit que je t'aimais et que je voulais rigoler !  
-Tu m'aimes ?  
-Ca n'a pas d'importance.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime.  
-Non ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tout ça, c'est faux, c'est un foutu philtre d'amour qui te fais ressentir ça ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu me déteste et ça ne changeras jamais.  
-Ne pleure pas.  
-Je ne pleure pas.  
- Alors ce n'est pas des larmes qui coulent de tes yeux marimo ? »

Il faut avouer que Sanji-drogué-au-philtre-d'amour marque un point. Zoro pleure. Et oui, le grand Zoro, c'est vraiment con de réaliser qu'on a gâché toute ses chances avec l'amour de sa vie, le jour même où on tombe amoureux non ?

« Zoro, j'ai une idée, il y a un truc qu'on pourrait faire qui pourrait te consoler.  
-Je croyais que tu m'en voulais, pourquoi tu voudrais me consoler ?  
-Philtre d'amour ou pas, maintenant je t'aime, et c'est horrible de voir la personne qu'on aime souffrir.  
-Tu veux faire quoi pour me consoler ? » Sanji se releva et s'approcha du marimo, juste avant de l'embrasser, et de se prendre un râteau.

« Sanji, si tu m'aimes, c'est uniquement à cause du philtre d'amour !  
-Et alors, profitons-en, pendant que je t'aime.  
-Non, ce serait comme profiter de toi alors que t'es saoul.  
-Mais j'veux passer la nuit avec toi !  
-On a qu'à dormir ensemble.  
-Mais j'veux coucher avec toi !  
-Mais non, tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi puisque tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment !  
-Si !  
-Nan !  
-Si !  
-Sanji, enlève ta main de sous mon caleçon !  
-Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ?  
-Si mais toi non !  
-Si j'aime !  
- Non, tu n'aimes pas !  
-Zoro, je crois que je sais mieux que toi si j'aime ou pas !  
-Non, tu ne le sais pas puisque c'est uniquement un effet de mhm... de... du philtre d'amour ! Alors a... arête.  
-S'il...  
-S'il te plaît.  
-S'il te plaît qui ?  
-S'il te plaît Sanji.  
-S'il te plaît Sanji...  
-Adoré ! Sanji adoré !  
- Dis-le en entier.  
-S'il te plaît Sanji adoré.  
-S'il te plaît Sanji adoré que... ?  
-Non mais y a des limites tu enlève ta main de là tout de sui... mhm... tout de... mhm, mainte...Ah...a... arrête.  
- Laisses-moi y réfléchir...  
-Ah... San... Arrête.  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-S'il te plaît Sanji adoré que j'aime de tout mon cœur et que j'aimerais toujours mais qui ne m'aimeras même plus demain.  
-C'est parfait. »

Sanji enleva sa main de sur le membre bien dur de son nakama et commença à l'embrasser. Zoro rompu le baiser avant de se mettre en caleçon et de se jeter dans son lit. A peine dedans, il s'endormit, laissant le pauvre Sanji seul. Ce dernier ce déshabilla entièrement, avant de se blottir contre Zoro qui, bien qu'endormis, le pris dans ses bras. Sanji s'endormis en quelques minutes, et il ne se réveilla que le lendemain, en colère... On peut dire que le réveil fût brutal pour le pauvre marimo.

« Espèce de connard ! Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'avais dit que je t'aimerais plus, et ben, tu sais quoi marimo, je t'aime toujours ! C'est quand qu'il arrêtera de faire effet ton futur philtre ?  
-Tu m'aimes encore ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est bizarre.  
-Et alors ?  
- Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter avec des foutues crises on dirait Nami quand elle a ses règles ! (Note d'auteur : c'est de l'humour, je ne suis pas sexiste et le marimo non-plus, lâchez vos couteaux s'il vous plaît. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, et Zoro est trop beau pour mourir !)  
-C'est à cause de ton philtre !  
-Demande à Robin, c'est elle qui a acheté le philtre, elle doit savoir comment ça marche. » Sanji sortit du lit. Et une hémorragie pour le marimo, une ! Pendant que le marimo saignait du nez, Sanji se rhabilla et reparti, laissant Zoro agoniser.

XXX

« Bonjour, Robin, bonjour Nami, bonjour les traitres qui m'ont empoisonné au philtre d'amour.  
-Mais, Nami et Robin aussi ont participé à cette blague, dit Luffy.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, je vous pardonne. Robin, quand est-ce que le philtre d'amour cessera-t-il de faire ses effets ?  
-C'est déjà fait.  
-Non, pas encore.  
-Si, jusqu'à maintenant, le philtre a amplifié tes sentiments pour Zoro-san, assez pour que tu réalise que tu l'aimes et assez pour que tu en deviennes fou, mais tu l'aimais déjà avant, sans vraiment t'en rendre compte.  
-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible !  
-Si, ton inconscient devait en avoir conscience, et tu devais refuser de l'entendre. Mais maintenant, je peux t'assurer que ça fait plus effet, ta dernière dose remonte à plus de 24 heures.  
-En disant dose, tu donnes vraiment l'impression que vous m'avez droguée Robin.  
-Sanji-san, c'est un peu le cas. »

XXX

« Zoro, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.  
-Tu ne vas pas me tuer ?  
-Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça.  
-Alors c'est quoi ?  
-Je t'aime.  
-C'est pas possible.  
-Si, le philtre c'était juste un truc pour amplifier les sentiments amoureux.  
-Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes ?  
-Oui, et on va pouvoir continuer ce qu'on a fait hier soir.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime. » Zoro embrasse le cook avant de l'allonger pour se retrouver au dessus. S'ensuit un merveilleux baiser digne des contes de fées. Zoro rompt ce baiser pour commencer à lui lécher le cou, et se fait vite interrompre par Sanji : « Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais !  
-Tu veux dire que tu fais semblant de m'aimer pour me faire souffrir ?  
-Bien sur que non, mon amour de marimo, mais je me venge quand même, aujourd'hui, c'est abstinence !  
-Sanji, pardonne-moi je t'en supplie.  
-Nan.  
-mais hier, tu voulais baiser.  
-Pas aujourd'hui. » Sur ce, Sanji tenta de s'en aller, Zoro le reteint, « même pas un bisou ?  
Laisse moi y réfléchir, dit Sanji, non, à toute » Et il repartit dans la cuisine, probablement pour faire à manger à ses nakama.

XXX

« Ca y est Sanji, tu nous as pardonné tu vas enfin nous faire un petit-déjeuner avec beaucoup de viande ? demanda un Luffy plein d'optimisme en revoyant le cuistot entrer dans la cuisine.  
-Bien sur que oui, capitaine. » Lança un Sanji étonnamment de bonne humeur.

« -Ah Sanji, dit Robin, il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de te dire, lança une Robin toute souriante.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Il y a quelques effets secondaires et indésirables à ce 'philtre d'amour', il paraît qu'ils durent quelques jours de plus que les effets naturels.  
-Vraiment ? C'est quoi ?  
-Saute d'humeurs, modification de la personnalité, irritabilité, trouble de la libido et dans certains cas trouble des règles. Mais pour le dernier symptôme, je crois que tu es hors de danger, lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire rieur.  
-Saute d'humeur ? Moi ? Je crois que ça va de ce coté-là. Quant aux troubles de la personnalité, je n'ai rien eu dans ce genre là. Irritabilité, j'ai été vraiment gentil ces temps-ci. Trouble de la libido, je reconnais avoir eu quelques problèmes hier soir, mais c'est à cause du marimo qui voulait me sauter dessus. Et comme tu l'as dit, les règles ne me concernent vraiment pas.  
-Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas eu de saute d'humeur, ni de trouble de la personnalité, ni d'irritabilité, Sanji, s'inquiéta Nami.  
-Oui, sûr de chez sûr.  
-Moi au moins, je sais mentir, chuchota Ussop à Chopper.  
-On n'en doute pas, répondit Franky à Sanji, avec un air gêné.  
-Mais c'est faux, t'es toujours en colère, et tu changes de personnalité toute les 3 minutes !  
-Mais non, dit Sanji en rigolant.  
-10, 9, 8, 7,6… Commença Franky.  
-Je suis toujours gentil et adorable.  
-5, 4,3... Continua Robin  
-Toujours.  
-2, 1... Termina Nami.  
-VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT CHIANT VOUS TOUS ! cria Sanji. VOUS M'ENNERVEZ ! NAN MAIS LUFFY ARRÊTES DE VOLER LA BOUFFE COMME CA !  
-Mais je... » Le capitaine mugiwara fût interrompu par quelques coups de pieds de la part d'un cuisinier en colère.

« -5, 4... Commença Chopper.  
-3, continua Ussop  
-2,1... Termina Brook. »

Et Sanji parti sans un mot, eh ben, ils sont forts ces effets secondaires.

XXX

« -Te revoilà sourcil en vrille, tu ne veux pas me laisser dormir ?  
-Tu peux rester dans le lit, mais hors de question que je te laisse dormir. » Dit Sanji en se déshabillant, il regardait Zoro, affichant un sourire pervers, qui voulait tout dire.

Il s'approcha de son marimo, pour l'embrasser. Zoro le serra dans ses bras. Le marimo laissa aller ses mains, direction le membre déjà dur du cook. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou. Sanji se laissa aller, gémissant de plaisir pendant que son amant caressait son entre jambe. Zoro lâcha le petit Sanji, et délaissa son cou, laissant ses lèvres et sa langue descendre, et descendre, et encore descendre, pour arriver sur son pénis, qu'il suça, répétant des aller retour vraiment agréable pour le cook qui ne pouvait pas retenir ses gémissement. Heureusement, pour toute les yaoissiste qui lisent, et pour Zoro (quel pervers celui-là), Sanji n'était pas prêt à changer d'humeur même si le marimo humidifiait ses doigts et que ça ne présageait rien de bon, même si l'épéiste enfonçait ses doigt dans l'anus du cuisinier. Zoro embrassa le cook, et commença à bouger ses doigt. Sanji trouver cela à la fois agréable et très douloureux, et il fût à la fois déçut et heureux lorsque son amant enleva ses doigt de là ou ils se trouver. Tout à coup, Zoro enfonça son membre à l'intérieur du pauvre Sanji qui cria, tant la douleur était insupportable. Zoro attendit un peu que Sanji s'habitue à la douleur avant de bouger. Il finit par craquer et faire des mouvements de va et viens à l'intérieur d'un cook qui appréciait beaucoup ce qui se passait, malgré la douleur. C'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent le septième ciel.

Quelques minutes après, dans la cuisine…  
« -5,4… commença Robin en rigolant.  
-3,2… continua Ussop  
-1 ! Termina Franky  
-ZOROOOO ! » S'écria un cook visiblement très, très, très en colère


End file.
